EuroStar - MUSIC for LOVE
thumb|200px|Oficjalne logo EuroStar - MUSIC for LOVE EuroStar - MUSIC for LOVE - austriackie preselekcje do Internetowego Konkursu Piosenki - Forever Song Contest (kwiecień - sierpień 2009), a także do EuroSong (od sierpnia 2009). Organizatorem preselekcji jest manager austriacki - DABI. 1. edycja - kwiecień 2009 ---- Wybór wewnętrzny. Reprezentanta i piosenkę wybrali jurorzy. 2. edycja - maj 2009 ---- Pierwsze otwarte austriackie preselekcje. Gwiazdą majowej edycji EuroStar, wewnętrznie wybrana została Christina Stürmer. W konkursie zaprezentowała pięć utworów, spośród których Internauci wybrali najlepszy - Ich lebe. Odbyły się dwa głosowania. Pierwsze, w związku z podejrzeniem sfałszowania wyników, zostało unieważnione. Do drugiego etapu awansowały tylko dwie najlepsze piosenki. GŁOSOWANIE 1. GŁOSOWANIE 2. (jednodniowe) 3. edycja - czerwiec 2009 ---- Czerwcowy EuroStar należał do grupy L’ame Immortelle, która do reprezentowania Austrii wybrana została wewnętrznie. Zespół zaprezentował pięć kompozycji, które zostały poddane ocenie jurorów i Internautów. Po raz pierwszy zastosowano przeliczenie głosów na punkty (1, 3, 5, 7, 10). Utwór 5 Jahre, który otrzymał najwyższą liczbę punktów po zsumowaniu głosów jurorów i Internautów wygrał preselekcje. GŁOSOWANIE JURY *'10 punktów' - 5 Jahre - 21 głosów *'7 punktów' - Stumme Schreie - 21 głosów *'5 punktów' - Dein Herz - 18 głosów *'3 punkty' - Dying day - 13 głosów *'1 punkt' - Phoenix - 5 głosów GŁOSOWANIE Internautów *'10 punktów' - Phoenix - 19 głosów *'7 punktów' - 5 Jahre - 18 głosów *'5 punktów' - Dein Herz - 9 głosów *'3 punkty' - Stumme Schreie - 7 głosów *'1 punkt' - Dying day - 4 głosy KLASYFIKACJA OGÓLNA 4. edycja - lipiec 2009 ---- Była to edycja międzynarodowa Forever Song Contest. Reprezentant został wybrany wewnętrznie. Został nim Declan Galbraith, który wykonał utwór Tell me why. 5. edycja - sierpień 2009 ---- Duet Luttenberger Klug wybrany do reprezentowania Austrii na FSC, okazał się reprezentantem tego kraju w pierwszej edycji EuroSong. System głosowania z czerwcowych preselekcji nie uległ zmianie. Swoje głosy oddali jurorzy i Internauci, a najlepszą kompozycją okazał się utwór Vergiss Mich. GŁOSOWANIE JURY *'10 punktów' - Vergiss Mich - 27 głosów *'7 punktów' - Sag doch einfach - 18 głosów *'5 punktów' - Mädchen im Regen - 15 głosów *'3 punkty' - Super Sommer - 11 głosów *'1 punkt' – Fliegen - 7 głosów GŁOSOWANIE Internautów *'10 punktów' - Vergiss Mich - 66 głosów *'7 punktów' - Fliegen - 60 głosów *'5 punktów' - Sag doch einfach - 35 głosów *'3 punkty' - Mädchen im Regen - 16 głosów *'1 punkt' - Super Sommer - 9 głosów KLASYFIKACJA OGÓLNA 6. edycja - wrzesień 2009 ---- Reprezentantką Austrii na drugim Internetowym Konkursie Piosenki – EuroSong, wewnętrznie wybrana została Jaël. Podczas preselekcji zaprezentowała cztery utwory. O tym, jaka piosenka reprezentowała Austrię na 2. EuroSong, zdecydowali Internauci (uczestnicy konkursu). Największą liczbę punktów uzyskał utwór You Remain, w którym Jaël towarzyszy Mich Gerber. KLASYFIKACJA OGÓLNA 7. edycja ---- Wprowadzony został nowy system preselekcji. O zwycięstwo powalczyło tym razem trzech różnych niemieckich artystów. Zastosowana została także nowa punktacja: 1, 3, 7. Reprezentantem Austrii na 3. EuroSong został wybrany zespół Silbermond z piosenką Symphonie. GŁOSOWANIE JURY *'7 punktów' - Silbermond - Symphonie - 17 głosów *'3 punktów' - Carolin Fortenbacher - Hinterm Ozean - 13 głosów *'1 punktów' - Revolverheld - Unzertrennlich - 3 głosy GŁOSOWANIE Internautów *'7 punktów' - Silbermond - Symphonie - 137 głosów *'3 punktów' - Carolin Fortenbacher - Hinterm Ozean - 127 głosów *'1 punktów' - Revolverheld - Unzertrennlich - 93,5 głosów KLASYFIKACJA OGÓLNA 8. edycja ---- W preselekcjach do 4. EuroSong wzięli udział artyści z trzech różnych krajów - Austrii, Szwajcarii i Niemiec. System głosowania nie uległ zmianie. Reprezentanta Austrii wybrali wspólnie jurorzy i Internauci. Najlepsza okazała się reprezentacja szwajcarska - zespół Dada ante portas z piosenką Taking your love. GŁOSOWANIE JURY *'7 punktów' - Dada ante portas - Taking your love - 26 głosów *'3 punktów' - Excuse Me Moses Speed - 25 głosów *'1 punktów' - Oli P. ft. Lukas Hilbert - Alles ändert sich - 16 głosów GŁOSOWANIE Internautów *'7 punktów' - Dada ante portas - Taking your love - 130,5 głosów *'3 punktów' - Excuse Me Moses Speed - 112,5 głosów *'1 punktów' - Oli P. ft. Lukas Hilbert - Alles ändert sich - 87,5 głosów KLASYFIKACJA OGÓLNA 9. edycja ---- Reprezentant Austrii na 5. EuroSong zostanie wybrany wewnętrznie. Linki zewnętrzne *EuroStar - oficjalny kanał na YouTube *EuroSong - oficjalna strona konkursu *EuroSong - oficjalne forum konkursu Kategoria:sdasadsa